1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power consumption recording apparatus and a program for the same, and more particularly to an apparatus and program for, inter alia, classifying power consumption events.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology of recording power consumption for a section traveled by a vehicle, such as a path section, route section, or the like and corresponding to at least a portion of a traveled route, path, or the like, has been proposed, for example, in JP-H6-197406 A. When a vehicle travels a given section more than once, the above-noted technology merely records a respective power consumption resulting from each travel on the section, independently of any other power consumption occasion, event, or the like, that may be sensed or detected.